Not Such a Bad Day
by fruitloops was taken
Summary: Katie shows Marcus a thing or two about Slytherinishness. Bit of a PWP


_Disclaimer: Not mine, god knows I wish Marcus was. Enjoy. I wrote this one back in Dec of 04 but never bothered to upload it. Let me know what you think. Flames make for good s'mores _

Not Such a Bad Day

He was speeding towards the Gryffindor goal posts, out of the corner of his eye he could see that idiot Wood rushing to block his shot but stop abruptly as he was hit by a bludger to the back of the head. Marcus smirked, at least Bole knew what he was doing, almost lazily he tossed the quaffle through the hoop and heard Jordan announce grimly, "Another 10 points to Slytherin." He knew that Slytherin probably wasn't going to win with Pretty-boy Potter on the Gryffindor team but he could make them work for the cup. Signaling to Pucey the two of them moved to flank Alicia Spinnet as she sped towards the Slytherin goal posts. Marcus reached out and roughly grabbed the quaffle out of the girls arms, managing to hit her in the face as he pulled the ball away. As he turned his broom around to fly to the other end of the pitch he saw Katie Bell coming towards him with a determined look on her face as she dodged the bludger aimed at her by Derrick. He grinned and let her get close enough to almost reach the quaffle before turning toward her abruptly, almost knocking her off her broom, "Sorry doll, didn't see ya there." Unfortunately he also didn't see the beater's bat that was chucked at the back of his head but he certainly felt his nose smash into the handle of his broomstick. Angrily he wiped the blood off his face as he turned and for a minute he thought he saw Katie shoot a concerned look in his direction before she flew off again towards the other end of the field. He paused slightly before taking the penalty shot Hooch awarded him. The rest of the game was equally brutal with plenty of penalties on each side, he and the rest of the team making sure Gryffindor didn't get away with an easy win. That didn't stop him from cursing aloud when Potter finally grabbed the snitch.

Several hours later Marcus was still in his filthy quidditch robes sitting by the Slytherin broom shed with a bottle of firewhiskey when he saw a figure making its way towards the Gryffindor changing rooms, it wasn't Wood, the figure was way to graceful looking to be that burly looking bastard. He stealthily made his way towards the changing rooms and peaked in. Katie Bell was standing with her back to him, bent over at the waist rummaging through a pile of dirty quidditch robes. After taking a moment to admire the unobstructed view of her shapely arse Marcus stepped into the room, "Well doll, you lose something or are you looking for somethings of Wood's to cry over. I'm sure he'd take you for a ride on his broomstick if you asked him, or does he play for only one team now?"

Katie spun around and glared at him, "What do you want Flint?"

"Lots of things you'd never understand Bell, power, respect, a good shag, and a place on the Falmouth Falcons."

The Gryffindor gave him a measured look for a moment before an utterly un-Gryffindor smirk spread slowly over her pretty face, "You think that just because I'm a Gryffindor I don't understand ambition? Or that I've never experienced lust? You have no idea what I do or do not understand Flint, no bloody idea."

"Oh really then please enlighten me Bell, tell me have you ever walked by someone and seen the sneers that they don't bother to cover up? Or itched to put your hands on something so perfect and have it just out of reach because of who you are?" He didn't seem to move but all of a sudden he was right next to her, letting his hand drift over her body, not touching but close enough for Katie to feel the movement of his hand. He could see the muscles in her throat working and could almost feel it as she gathered her courage together to face the big, bad Slytherin, his own smirk widened as she gave a defiant toss of her head.

"I know what it's like to want something so bad only to watch it walk away with some Quidditch groupie-"

"I told you doll, Wood plays for both teams, or has he decided on one and left you out in the cold?"

She smirked at him again and he felt a hand inside his robes, moving its way sinuously down to his crotch, "I never said anything about Wood, Flint"

His breath caught in his throat as she caressed his hardening erection though the fabric of his trousers, "Bloody hell, don't start anything you're not willing to finish Bell."

"Does it feel like I'm teasing you Flint," she asked looking at him innocently.

"Yes!"

"Well maybe I am, guess you better do something to make sure I don't leave right now."

He moaned, his pants already tight and uncomfortable, glancing around he pushed the door shut and began pulling at her robes. He could her low laugh as she pulled off his quidditch things. Soon they were naked and sprawled on the locker room floor in a tangle of sweaty limbs and heaving bodies. It was several long moments before Marcus could summon enough energy to raise his head and look at the blonde girl on the floor next to him, "That was bloody incredible."

"I know."

"You're a sneaky little witch, did you know that?

"Why Marcus, you sound like you think I came down here to seduce you."

"Didn't you?'

"Maybe..."

"Why?"

"Because I know what it's like to itch to put your hands on something so perfect and have it just out of reach because of who you are, really Flint would you even consider shagging a Gryffindor chaser normally?"

"No, I-"

"See, you wouldn't even look at me before just because I'm a Gryffindor!"

"Wait a minute, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was about to say, I wouldn't even consider shagging a _random _Gryffindor chaser, you are a different story Katie Bell. I've wanted to shag you since last year."

"Really? well then I guess its a good thing I took matters into my own hands, I never thought I'd see the day a Slytherin was afraid to go after something they wanted."

"You would have made one hell of a Slytherin."

fin


End file.
